Como Yo Te Ame
by chocolatemud14
Summary: If he closed his eyes he'd miss how perfect she looked right then, how perfect she was to him at any moment, really. Mostly, he didn't want to close his eyes because he didn't believe this was his life. He'd messed up–badly–and yet somehow he found himself making love to her again, professing his love for her again. A YANA spinoff. LP in the Cayman Islands. O/S


**Hey everyone! So, I also found this sitting on my computer, and I was in the mood to post. This is a very simple, short, and fun one-shot that snapshots Lucas and Peyton and their time in the Cayman Islands, a trip they took in** _You Are Not Alone_ **chapter 33.** **I've been having some pretty bad writer's block, so I thought this may help me get through it. Review and let me know what you think of it.  
**

 **Como Yo Te Ame (How I Loved You)**

A _You Are Not Alone_ Spinoff

Lucas and Peyton were going to the Cayman Islands. Lucas spent the whole night awake just thinking about it. He almost couldn't believe it, especially considering where they stood just a few months ago: not speaking to each other; Lucas living in an abyss of self-hatred, regret, and guilt. Now, they were taking a romantic trip together. _God was good_ , Lucas thought to himself.

"Hey," Peyton patted his knee as they sailed through the air. "What're you thinking about?"

"Just...how happy I am to be going on this trip with you," Lucas answered.

Peyton leaned in to kiss him. "Me too."

When they arrived to the hotel, they were tempted not to leave their hotel room. The space was airy, clean and bright. The room had a balcony, and a jacuzzi in the bathroom. Lucas set their luggage on the luggage rack next to the dresser, as Peyton opened the curtains to reveal their spectacular view.

As soon as Lucas unzipped both the duffle bag and suitcase, he brought his wife into his arms. "Finally here," he breathed. He leaned down to kiss her, loving the feeling of his lips pressed against hers, how his hands roamed her lower back.

Peyton pulled away and smirked at him.

"What?" Lucas asked, knitting his brows.

"Put your bathing suit on," Peyton said, resting her hands on Lucas' chest.

"Wha...now?"

"Yes, now. I want to go to the beach….we're on vacation and I don't want to waste a second of it."

Lucas looked absolutely bemused. "You really think what I have planned for right now would be a _waste of time?_ I don't believe it," he joked.

"Babe," Peyton said. "We have plenty of time for that later," she winked at him, before patting his chest and moving to put on her bikini. "Bathing suit on, Scott!"

"Yes Dear," Lucas said, as he found himself making his way to his duffel bag to shuffle around for his swimming trunks.

When they got to the beach, they picked out a spot and lay down on their enlarged towel, holding hands and listening to the crashing ocean waves. Peyton was leaning back, and didn't notice Lucas just staring at her from behind his Ray-Bans. Her long, long legs, her flat belly, her curves. Her blonde hair kissed by the sun. _She's so hot!_ Lucas thought to himself. He leaned in to kiss her cheek, and told her just that.

"Stop," she chuckled, lightly pushing him away, though she still held onto his hand.

"Why? You are." He tugged at one of the strings on her bikini, edging even close to her so their hips touched. He whispered gruffly in her ear, "I could have you right here on this beach, sexy."

"Luke!" Peyton hissed, her cheeks filling with color. "You stop."

Lucas ran his hand up and down his wife's leg, getting dangerously close to her heat. "Make me." He leaned in to kiss her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She slipped her arms around his neck, before pulling away suddenly.

"Honey," she breathed. "There's people here."

Lucas stared at her. "So? What, I can't kiss you in public at all now?"

Peyton shoved him. "Look where your hand is!"

Lucas looked down to see his hand in between his wife's legs, and had to laugh. She had a point. "Fine. You wanna go swimming?"

Peyton agreed, and together they ran towards the ocean. The water was warm and there weren't any waves, and Lucas still held her tightly against him. He kissed her with every ounce of passion he carried for her, resting his hands on her lower back. She moaned into the kiss, and he said against her lips with a slight chuckle, "I'll admit I asked you to swim just so I could do that."

"Smooth," Peyton replied, pressing up against him in all the right places.

"Then again, I'd kiss you anywhere."

"Always know what to say, don't you?"

"It's true," Lucas said, his voice low. "I'd go to the ends of the Earth with you, my love."

Peyton smiled at him, as they swayed together in the sea. Then she kissed him, feeling so incredibly lucky.

With their skin bronzed from the heat, they took a walk around the resort, before ending back at their room again. Lucas watched Peyton as she bent over to unpack her suitcase, her bikini covered by her black and white wrap. He got up behind her, letting his hands run up and down her waist. She let out a breath and rested her hands atop his, moving her head back so he could kiss her neck.

"What're you doing?" he breathed in her ear, before nibbling on it.

"Trying to unpack," she answered back. "What're you doing?"

Lucas chuckled, slowly untying her wrap, moving his hands underneath the fabric to press against her. With great skill, he began walking backwards and pulling her with him, as she squealed in delight. He sat down on their Queen size bed, Peyton on his lap. "Turn around." Peyton stood up instead, and Lucas reached to pull the wrap off her body. He ran his hands up the back of her thighs, up her backside, to her lower back. "Come," was all he said.

"Luke… I need to shower." She let him take both her hands. "You could join me."

Lucas nodded, taking off his sleeveless undershirt and following his wife into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Peyton turned on the water to let it run and get hot. Lucas rested his hands on her hips and asked, "How does the top come off?"

"Just pull on the string," Peyton said with a chuckle.

Lucas worked the string with his nimble fingers, concentrating until the knot was untied and the top came loose. It fell to the floor, and Lucas kissed her, running his hands up her bare back. Peyton took off her bikini bottoms, and Lucas shed his swim trunks. She took his hand, and together they climbed under the hot water.

They managed to shower together and then put on nice clothes to go out for dinner at one of the resort's fancy restaurants, holding hands on the walk there, laughing and engaged in conversation. Peyton's heart beat fast at seeing Lucas smile and laugh like that again, and when she told him that, he looked at her and said, "It's so good to see you happy."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was nearing 2am as they made their walk back to their room, at which point Lucas made Peyton close her eyes, and revealed the room transformed with white fairy lights and white rose petals, complete with a basket of chocolates and chilled champagne near the bed. Lucas told her it was the least he could do after she set up such a trip for the two of them, and then pulled her towards the bed. He slipped off her heels and necklace with great care, inhaling that sweet familiar scent of her perfume. When he went to make sure the door to the room was locked, he heard her calling out his name, and it made his heart race.

"I'm coming, baby, I'm coming," he said, before shedding his gray dress shirt and white undershirt underneath. He caught her feet as they pressed against his chest, and began massaging them. "Feels OK?"

"Mhm," Peyton replied, leaning back on the pillow. "I'm cold."

Lucas leaned down so they were skin to skin, exuding body heat. He kissed her lips and then whispered, "Better?" Peyton wrapped her arms around him, rather frantically. Her finger nails grazed his robust back as she kissed him hard on the mouth. "You OK, baby?"

Peyton pulled her husband closer to her, until she felt their legs tangle underneath the sheets. She leaned to one side as he kissed her neck and nibbled on her earlobe. His right hand moved down her body and palmed her left breast. She arched her back into his touch, mewling the slightest bit as his weight pushed against her in all the best ways. He soon unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side, all the while watching the way she exhaled at his warm hands touching her sensitive flesh.

"You are _so_ beautiful," he whispered, at which Peyton leaned up to kiss him with such force that they both fell back onto the bed. Peyton's feet edged Lucas out of his blue boxer briefs, and he slid her out of her panties with just one hand. Knowing she'd be cold, he pulled the covers over them, and reached for the nighttable with the other hand. "Force of habit.."

"What, the condom?" Peyton laughed, and Lucas smiled at the reality that they were trying for another baby. "Not this time."

"Come here," he said, brushing his thumb along her cheek.

"Where did you get this playlist?"

"Not telling you," Lucas said, wearing his adorable boyish grin. "I will tell you that this song's called _How I loved_ _Y_ _ou,_ though."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious! You don't believe me?" he began to tickle her, falling even more in love with her joyous laughter.

"Stop," she gasped. "Lucas Scott!"

"Make me," he said back, before moving his hand in between her legs, quite abruptly. He watched, enamored, as she shut her eyes and began to unarm at his touch, her moans and whimpers making him go faster, harder. "You still want me to stop?"

Peyton shook her head no, wrapping her hand around the tattoo of a cross on the inside of Lucas' left wrist. "Don't...you dare," she said, her ability to speak coherently quickly fading. When his thumb brushed against her clitoris, her legs began to twitch. "Luke..."

"Relax," Lucas said, speeding up his hand. "Just relax."

Their stolen moment together shrunk and expanded simultaneously, time going slow while speeding up. Soon Peyton felt his warm tongue on her, licking and curling and dipping. She ran her hand through his hair, her stomach flipping. When he finally entered her, she held onto him tightly, loved the way they were all huddled together, able to look into each other's eyes, see the way they saw each other. She loved the way she felt his weight all up on her, his body heat, the muscles in his chest pressing into her, her hands making imprints on his shoulder blades.

Lucas breathed out at her warmth. "You feel so good..." He left kisses onto her cheek and lips like droplets of rain fell onto grass. He loved the way she felt around him, her legs wrapped around his waist his ultimate vice. He pumped into her, tantalizingly slowly. He watched the desire enter her eyes and stay there, the way those green eyes gazed at him, making him weak.

"Baby..." Peyton muttered. "I..."

"Tell me," Lucas said, his breathing uneven. What his lovely wife wanted, she got. Simple as that.

All she said was, "Faster," and he complied right away. Her shouts bounced off the walls, her nails puncturing his skin and leaving crescents behind. "Oh God…" She met Lucas' gaze and said, "Are you OK?"

"Fine," he managed, as they rode a current together. "Don't worry about me."

Her stomach tightened as she felt the delights of her orgasm approaching, teasing her almost. Lucas reached up to rub her clitoris with his thumb, just to help her along. He once said he would do anything to help her climax, and he meant it still to this day.

Her eyes were shut tightly and occasionally she'd bite her lip. Her hair was splayed around her like a halo, her breathing heavy and sensual. Soon her body was dripping in sweat, but her times of feeling self conscious were long gone now after so many years of marriage.

"Come for me," was what Lucas whispered in her ear, and she supposed it was his sexy voice that brought her over the edge, and the way she felt so safe in his strong arms. She pressed down hard on his bicep and felt every inch of her body tighten and then relax. Soon he followed after her, his whole body shaking and sweating. When he moved to roll off of her, Peyton just held on harder.

"….Wait," she said, when she could form words again. "Stay."

"You sure?" Lucas breathed, kissing her forehead, then the tip of her nose. "I'm heavy."

"I don't care," she said, before she kissed him, slipping her tongue in his warm mouth. "I just love your weight on me."

"Yeah?" Lucas rolled his hips and watched as his wife gasped. "What else do you love?"

"Everything about you," Peyton said, her voice above a whisper–as though if she spoke any louder, someone would come and steal the moment from them.

"You have no idea," was all he replied. Carefully, he pulled out of her and rolled to the side, going limp as exhaustion took over. He lay on his side, bringing one arm around her. "I adore every little bit of you."

"Are you sure you're feeling OK?"

"After _that_? I feel great."

Peyton playfully hit his arm with her hand. "I'm serious. Really?"

"Hell yes," Lucas grinned, and Peyton's heart started to race. "You really are gorgeous, honey."

They lay in the after glow for a little while, before Peyton cuddled closer to her husband, relishing in his warmth. "Babe?"

"Hm?"

"….Do you remember Mexico?"

Lucas smiled at the mere mention of the trip the two of them took to see Skills and Lauren get married. "...How could I forget?"

Peyton looked up at him, and he swallowed hard at how dark green her eyes were. "...Do you remember what you did?"

Lucas looked at her and felt himself getting hard all over again. "How could I forget."

Of course he remembered licking melted chocolate off her naked body. Of course he recalled the way she writhed under his touch and tongue, mewled and moaned and told him to _never stop, never stop._ Of course he recollected blessing Mexico that night, and feeling blessed for even having the chance to love this amazing woman every single day.

"Well, I brought some," she said, tracing lines on his chest. "Not melted chocolate, body oil." She said so much more with her gaze than she did with her words.

"….Where is it?" he asked, and she had to laugh at his urgency, though he was so obviously trying to keep cool.

"It's in the bathroom."

Lucas got up and returned rather fast. Then he slowly removed the bed sheet covering his wife's amazing body, unscrewed the cap of the bottle, and began to dab the oil on what he knew were her most sensitive spots. Then, he blew on the oil lightly, using his tongue to spread the oil along the expanse of her skin.

"Luke..." she said, and he couldn't get enough of how her lips curled around the letters of his name.

"Does it feel OK?"

"It's warm," she breathed, leaning against the pillow. They continued in this manner until her body was slick with oil, and without warning she pushed him onto his back. Truthfully, she didn't want to get him too worked up because she still worried about his heart. "My turn," she said. Oil dripped onto his chest and she licked off every last drop, before she straddled and eased her way onto him, rolling her hips in a pattern she knew he liked.

Lucas had told her several times before, and thought the thought, that he loved to have her this way. He could watch her hang her head back, the way her breasts heaved with every breath.

"Fuck..."

She felt so warm around him he almost couldn't breathe right. He didn't want to close his eyes because then he'd miss how perfect she looked right then, how perfect she was to him at any moment, really. Mostly, he didn't want to close his eyes because he basically didn't believe this was his life. He'd messed up–badly, a mistake of monumental proportions– and yet somehow he found himself making love to her again, professing his love for her again. He was lucky. So damn lucky.

Her name slipped between his lips like a best kept secret, as they let go with each other in a way only they could.

"Baby..." he said, slowly sitting up and pushing her closer to him, as he sank deeper into her still. "You know I never stopped loving you? I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Luke," she said back, and they held each other in a tangled sweaty amorous mess. "I love you too."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
